


Harry Potter and the Time's Choices

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Dimension Travel, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Relationship(s), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: The whole adventure was finally over and everybody expected Harry Potter to finally be happy with the end of the war. Yet, what everyone didn't know was that there's more adventure beyond Voldemort's reign and his so-called family's presence. The adventure itself wasn't based on those around him.But, it is based on Harry Potter's life himself and the Time's Choices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I know that a number of years had now already passed since the release of the last part of the book series of Harry Potter and the film release of the Deathly Hallows. Yes, I also know that some people expect that the Potter craze would soon fade in time but what they don't exactly know is that Magic will always remain. That Magic is Might and Hogwarts will always be Home to us fans.
> 
> So, as a fan like me, I'd like to also continue the love by writing and let my imagination come wild. (LOL) 
> 
> Anyway, the first chapter would come from the after canon and what I think could happen if things went differently. 
> 
> I do hope you would enjoy and place a KUDOs. Or, put in any of your comments if you have one. I would really like to know what's in your thoughts.

It's finally over. Everything was finally over and somehow a man named Harry Potter wasn't as happy as he should really be. That it was a chance for him to be happy because he would be able to finally let everything go and have for himself some well-deserved rest. That his whole heroic adventure was coming to a close in a happy ending; like all children’s and fantasy adventure books.

But that was a lie.

He wasn’t having a happy ending like everybody expected him to have nor was he even happy with what had just happened a few days ago.

To be truthful, as of this moment Harry James Potter felt nothing close to happiness. To be exact, the raven green eyed man felt sorrow, loss, pain, misery, anger, betrayal, disbelief and disgust. Particularly, those last four emotions.

Vision slowly darkening and his hearing weakening, fire and the stench of death surrounded the raven as he tried to fight himself from dying. Broken, bruised and bleeding far too much, before him his friends’ family were forced unto a despicable modified dark curse.

A curse of forced hunger that those under it would never truly feel being full and that the added modification of the curse was that only human flesh can satisfy the victim's craving instead of food. Making its victims lose their rationality and be nothing more but mindless hungry containers that wished to have its cravings satisfied.

Hermione and Ron was soon tearing at each other's body while the rest of the Weasley family save his own wife and children were also doing the same. Rabid cries and growls were heard as everybody under that curse were now struggling and fighting to tear each other's flesh and eat whatever they got.

Molly, Arthur and Bill were already dead because as much as they were also under the same curse, they chose to fight it with all their might and magic letting themselves be used as sacrifices just so the other members of their family won't hurt Harry. Body already stripped of all its flesh, the other remaining victims under the curse soon turned on each other as soon the earlier three were nothing but bones.

_'How many days had it already been?'_

Harry questioned himself as he felt the pain in his body soon go numb and the emotions inside him turned darker to the point he was now willing to kill the very people who made his family like this.

Looking away from the sight, a red haired woman in a red and black dress followed by three people walked towards him. Pushing himself up by his elbows, Harry snarled at her and her companions.

"Take this bloody curse off of them already, Ginny."

An amused laugh came from his own wife as she casted him a _crucio_ and snickers were coming from his own three children as he was unable to stop himself from screaming in pain.

Exhausted both physically and magically beyond than what he was even been through in the war against Voldemort, Harry wanted nothing more but to murder his own wife and children. It was because of them this. It was because of them, **this** all happened.

Him in pain. Him losing more people that he cared about. Him losing his home. Him losing Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. His first home. It was now burned to ashes. It was all their doing.

Just a few days, weeks, or months? Harry lost track. But then again, he knew they were the ones responsible for the destruction of his beloved first home. It was those three devil spawns that planted a type of nuclear bomb in the school.

The bomb setting off, killed everyone in it. Including Ron and Hermione’s own children. And his? They were safe from it as they sneaked out into Hogsmeade and used a portkey to escape the bloody blast. Those murderers all planned this.

Snarling, as soon as the _crucio_ was stopped. Harry lunged at Ginny but was stopped as another _crucio_ was casted by his own son, Albus Severus, ravaged his already too broken body.

Voice hoarse after hours of screaming, the bleeding raven rasped out, "Why are you all doing this?"

Manic laughing, Lily Luna answered, "We just wanted to rid the world of you, father. After all, you and your little band of merry men are against on the notion of finally being free in existing with the muggles. The notion of finally dissolving the Statute of Secrecy."

At that the eldest of the three children continued, "Why do we even have to hide? We are much better than these pathetic creatures. As their betters we should rule them with the power we have."

Laughing as humorlessly as possible with the pain coursing in him he voiced out, "So, you guys are following the lead of Seamus Finnigan with his.... twisted views? You do realize he's just copying Tom Riddle's predecessor? He has no originality and that's why he’s dead."

Anger visible in Ginny's face, she stopped Albus and shouted, "Shut up, Potter. He's a better man than you."

Relieved from the _crucio,_ Harry sat up and smirked, "Better man?" Shaking his head mockingly in disappointment he continued, " If he was a better man than me then I wouldn't be able to kill him and his petty followers. After all, Gin, you should realize only you and your children are the only ones alive."

"Lies!"

Brown eyes tearing up, Harry knew he was now capable of emotionally distracting his family of traitors because even his own children started to shake in anger and not attack him.

Standing in his shaking feet, Harry watched his own wife and children fight whatever dark demons bloody Seamus Finnigan left them. After all, he knew how much his own wife and children preferred the guy over him.

Waiting for them to snap, Harry inched a little closer and taunted them, "He's nothing. He and your little fiasco here would soon end. Nobody would follow you. They never would."

"Liar! Every magical being would follow us and you would become nothing more but a corpse!"

Albus Severus fortunately was the first to snap out of the four and Harry knew all too well that the boy would want from him.

Emerald green eyes narrowed at the Potter lord as his son continued, "Duel me. Duel me and you'll see how much you'll amount."

* * *

 

A triumphant smirk nearly finding its way on his face, Harry stopped himself before it came to be and rebutted, " Sure, I'll duel all of you. Although for a duel to happen I'm supposed to have my wand first."

Minutes seemed to pass by as the four clad in black witches and wizard nodded in unison and soon his wand was sailing into the air towards him.

Catching hold of his 11 inches’ holly phoenix feather wand, before any of them could react, Harry James Potter brought out all the hatred and killing intent that he had and casted the strongest wide range Avada Kedavra that he could muster.

_“Maximus Avada Kedavra!”_

Nearly draining his core, a bright flash of green light and he soon saw four bodies drop dead. Knowing that his captors were already indisposed, he saw the bright flames surrounding him and the others come to a stop.

Turning to his friends and family that haven't betrayed him, a loud cry soon came from his lips as he saw all of them lying dead on the ground.

Forcing his body to head towards them, after just four steps he suddenly fell on the ground. Determined to show himself that they weren't dead. Determined to reassure himself that they were alright, he crawled over their side.

"No!"

Shaking Ron and Hermione, sobs found its way out of him.

Ron was missing most of his flesh on his arms and face already; yet, one distinguishable wound was how his stomach was hanging open.  Meanwhile, Hermione was nearly indistinguishably with how much Fleur and George ate her. But then again, the last two were also in a very bad gory situation.

"No! No, they shouldn't be dead! They don't deserve this!"

Lost in his anguish and pain, the- green-eyed-defeater-of-Voldemort soon didn't care that his vision was beginning to become black nor about the fact that the last thing that he would see was the brutally cannibalized bodies of those he cared for.

Crying out his anger, regret and everything else that he felt, Harry James Potter was soon embraced by the darkness and death himself.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Any thoughts or comments about what happened?


End file.
